megaman_maarten_koster_basefandomcom-20200223-history
Chisao Oyama
: "I'm so sorry for your hate Dex I'm believe my Chillman was better then Gutsman" : — Chisao, Mega Man Battle Network Black OX : Chisao Oyama (大山チサオ Ōyama Chisao) is a character from the MegaMan Battle Network series. He is Dex Oyama's young brother. He doesn't have a NetNavi in Megaman Battle Network 3 to 6. He was since this time 6 years old and later at her 7th Birthday he has finally his own Net Navi named ChillMan.EXE Chisao learns how an Net Navi works during the last reasons. Games MegaMan Battle Network 3 He appears in ACDC Town, looking for Dex arriving from Netopia. He runs away crying after Lan Hikari defeats Dex in a Netbattle. He later goes with the Lan's class to Yoka and visits the zoo. Chisao is then kidnapped by a condor and trapped on a high voltage tower. He is saved when all the animals return to normal. MegaMan Battle Network 4 He appears shortly before the battle between Lan and Dex. He pretends to be kidnapped and makes Lan and MegaMan.EXE go all over the net looking for him . Chisao tries to make Lan late for the contest and miss his match. Megaman Battle Network Black OX For Chisao is tomorrow his birthday and has enough money to buy an Birthday gift an Exterminal PET Without Dex and Gutsman he takes other clothes after his Net Navi programm is activated. He gets Chillman.exe He shows Lan his new Net Navi and is in shock why he left Gutsman.exe later his Navi gets an ghost virus in his body and Chillman is aggresive sick. Gutsman wants to talk to Chisao why he left Gutsman by his problems. He says that he is older to take an own Net Navi Dex is angry all that. And Chisao don't want it to take his own time. After Megaman comes in Chillman area Megaman defeat the virus in Chillman's belly. Chillman cried and Chisao too. He says to Dex that Chillman is an better navi then her Gutsman Dex says sorry for the hate. And they where team brothers Megaman Battle Network Blue SX Chisao has an own room at the Megaman Battle Network Blue SX game. Dex house is rebuild with two rooms and both have an PC Chisao says to Lan that he must battle him to Chillman to get his soul If you lose you have cancelled his soul. If you win you has his soul and partner in the game. Chisao belowed to Lan that he want buy an gift to his 13th Birthday but don't thinks what he try to have. MegaMan NT Warrior Megaman NT Warrior He still idolizes Dex but he is a supposed genius and can operate GutsMan.EXE better than Dex and can perform the Program Advance. Chisao is tricked into believing that the curry shop run by the ex-WWW is a base for aliens and is given NoodleMan.EXE to destroy it but they convince them of their identities and all the conflicts are resolved in the end. He later becomes a reoccurring character in Axess, oftentimes paired up with Rush and joining Lan and Maylu on a few adventures. He becomes hurt and cries when Dex gains a tough-guy attitude and rebuffs him from his "training" with the ex-WWW members, even rooting for Lan and MegaMan during a NetBattle with GutsMan because of it. Despite his supposed genius, he still likes to partake in regular "kid" stuff, such as making sand castles in sandboxes and other activities. New Megaman NT Warrior The story of New Megaman NT Warrior is similar to Megaman Battle Network Black OX Chisao comes in new Megaman NT Warrior when he gets an birthday gift to Mr Higsby an Exterminal PET after one day an Programm mades an Net Navi named Chillman.exe Chisao is very happy and wants Lan see that he is 7 years old an has an Net Navi during his time. Gets comes betrayed at Chisao PC that there is an widely virusses on the screen. It is known that Chillman.exe an ghost virus during his body is placed. Later Chisao chocked that Chillman attacking Gutsman during an betrayed affection. Megaman must be battle him with Magmaman Soul Chillman is scared during the weakness and gives up. Megaman shots an blast in his belly and the virus is coming out and is defeated. Chisao cried but Dex learns to him that Net Navi's are can be having problems during times. Appearance In Megaman Battle Network 3 to 6 Chisao is very small and thin. He has shiny brown hair which sticks up like an onion top, tiny black eyes, a snub nose and small rosy cheeks. He usually wears a yellow t shirt with a green collar and sleeve cuffs with Gutsman's logo on the front, royal blue shorts and green boots. Later during Megaman Battle Network Black OX and Blue SX chisao appearence is the same but then with other clothes during that he has an own Navi on his birthday. He wears then an white T shirt with an bondi blue collar an upper sleeve cuffs with Chillman's logo on the front Grey with bondi blue lines shorts and purple boots. Trivia * Despite being brothers, Chisao and Dex look totally different. Their vast differences have been noted by Dex's friends. * In the Manga New Megaman NT Warrior and Megaman Battle Network Black OX is the first time when Chisao is angry at her big brother. He has an choice when he wants an own Navi an way where Dex not happy is after all. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Males Category:NetOps